Talk:Sunstar/Archive 1
Confusion In Bluestar's Prophecy she is mentored by Stonepelt until he retires then she is mentored by Sunstar but Lionpaw was mentored by Sunstar atthe same time. Stonestar May StarClan Light Your Path! Stonestar 00:33, 4 August 2009 (UTC)Stonestar I know the feeling. I don't understand it myself. It's not possible for mentors to teach two cats at the same time. I think that happened with Tigerclaw. He said something in one of the early books, about Longtail mentoring Cinderpaw or Brackenpaw... ‡ ♥ Clóüdskÿε™ ♥ ‡ 18:09, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Bluestar is mentored by Sunstar after stonepelt but lionpaw's mentor was pinestar when sunstar mentored bluepaw he was only deputy More Confusion Wasn't he WEAKENED by Greencough and killed by a dog?--Mosai57 09:56, 4 August 2009 (UTC) No i think he lost a life to green cough and was fully killed by a dog Iceriver 02:22, 25 August 2009 (UTC) In the citations it says he is depicted as having green eyes in the allegiances of Bluestar's prophecy and at the same time has yellow eyes in the allegiances of Bluestar's prophecy. Can someone fix this?! JeanTheFox 14:50, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Forest of Secrets :I'm pretty sure that when Bluestar was telling the story she only mentioned herself and Thistleclaw. I don't remember her talking about Sunstar, but I can check again... --♫ insaneular ♫ 14:40, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Random SUNSTAR IS AWSOME BEYOND EXPLANATION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That's nice and all, but please don't spam talk pages. They're about making improvements to the article. [[User:insaneular|'Insaneular' ]]|[[User Talk:insaneular| raluenasnI]] 21:35, December 21, 2009 (UTC) His Eyes His description says he has yellow eyes but in his picture he has green. I'm pretty sure they're green. In BP, it was mentioned he had green eyes several times--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 20:02, January 4, 2010 (UTC) In the copy I read of BP, it said in the allegiances that he has yellow. O.o 14:06, June 5, 2010 (UTC)Rabbitdash It's probably another Erin Typo. 8I Quailflight 14:11, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Apprentice? In Secrets of the Clans, it says that Sunstar (then Sunfall) mentored Lionpaw (Lionheart). It says nothing about Bluestar (then Bluefur), even though it's in Bluestar's Prophecy that Sunfall mentored Bluefur, after Stonepelt went to the Elders' Den. How could Sunfall mentor both apprentices at once, when that's not possible? Also, I thought Lionheart's mentor was Swiftbreeze, and only Swiftbreeze. I'm a little confused here. Did he mentor both cats (Bluefur and Lionheart) at the same time? ‡ ♥ Clóüdskÿε™ ♥ ‡ 18:07, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Whoops... Never mind. Someone asked this. xD ‡ ♥ Clóüdskÿε™ ♥ ‡ 18:08, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Apprintice Confusion Ok, I thought that Lionheart's mentor was Swiftbreeze and that Sunstar mentored Bluestar. Also, it is possible to mentor 2 cats at a time but it is not done very often.--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 16:24, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Lionheart's mentor was Swiftbreeze, but how do we change it? (sorry, but i'm clueless... =) )Hollytail 00:52, April 2, 2010 (UTC) The only time I know two cats mentored an apprentice is when Lionheart and Tigerclaw mentored Firepaw. Let me check real quick.[[User:SnowStorm|''Snowstorm]][[User talk:SnowStorm|''Deputy of LightClan!]] 01:53, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Here. I copied this from Stonepelt's article : During the battle with WindClan, he recieved a gash on his shoulder, and when it didn't heal properly he was forced to retire to the elders' den early. Sunfall then took his place as Bluepaw's mentor. So Stonepelt was Bluepaw's apprentice but Sunstar took over. So , no I don't think 2 cats can mentor one apprentice.[[User:SnowStorm|''Snowstorm]][[User talk:SnowStorm|''Deputy of LightClan!]] 01:57, April 5, 2010 (UTC) The only time that ever happened was Tigerclaw and Lionheart mentoring Firepaw, Graypaw, and Ravenpaw together, but Lionheart wasn't mentored by Sunfall! Swiftbreeze was his mentor in Bluestar's Prophecy, so how do we remove it from the blue box thing? Apprentices...? Umm...Guys, Bluestar wasnt Sunstars apprentice. It was just Lionheart.... JayDoveLionClan 00:45, June 7, 2010 (UTC)JayDoveLionClan He finished training her after Stonepelt had to retire. This was in Bluestar's Prophecy.--[[User:Ashshadow|'Ashshadow.']][[User talk:Ashshadow|'Warrior of StormClan']] 00:47, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I get it now. yeah, I never read Bluestars prophecy yet. JayDoveLionClan 00:57, June 7, 2010 (UTC)JayDoveLionClan BotC Should I add the Battles of the Clans section? Cherryfur123Just stick with the script... 01:44, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Um, if he's IN that book, you don't need to ask. Just go ahead. ''Oblivion''Got it memorized? 02:42, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Clearing up the confusion The Warriors Field Guides (i.e. Code of the Clans) may or may not be written by the same author who wrote Bluestar's Prophecy. Here are my two theories: 1. (Most likely) Secrets and Code of the Clans were both written by different authors than Bluestar's Prophecy, therefore thinking that Sunstar (then Sunfall) was the mentor of Lionheart (then Lionpaw). 2. (Possible, but not likely) Swiftbreeze had a second litter of kits (Redkit (Redtail), Willowkit (Willowpelt), and Spottedkit (Spottedleaf) around the time Lionheart was made a warrior. So when he was still an apprentice, she must have had to move to the nursery because she was pregnant. During this time, Bluestar was a warrior, Bluefur. So it is possible Sunfall mentored Lionpaw while Swiftbreeze was expecting. This could explain it... -Daisypetal 00:49, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Losing lives Also, Sunstar lost his last life like this. He got greencough, and got sick. Being sick, he could not run fast enough from the dog. The dog then killed him. Therefore, he was WEAKENED and then KILLED by the dog. -Daisypetal 15:51, August 30, 2010 (UTC) But it was the dog that killed him. Had there been no dog it is presumed he would have survived. [[User:Dappleclaw|'Dappleclaw']]P-p-p-poker face 22:01, September 15, 2010 (UTC) — Eight Lives Since he didn't get one life, should we put that under lives lost. (Like the first one maybe? And say it was never given?) [[User:Dappleclaw|'Dappleclaw']]P-p-p-poker face 22:02, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Since he never got it, he never lost it, so no. 00:00, September 16, 2010 (UTC)